Twins Born in the Darkness
by Wolflover24931
Summary: A new girl comes and enrolls in Karakura High School. With her appearance, more Hollows come and become more violent. Are they related?


Aizen and Gin walked down the long staircase. "Taichooou, where are we going?" Gin asked in his playful voice.

"We have a comrade to awaken", Aizen said simply.

"Oooh?" Gin said with surprise.

They continued down the dark staircase and came upon a door. With one smooth motion Aizen unlocked the heavy door. The metal door creaked open slowly. Gin's eyebrows arched in mock concern.

"Uh, Taichou? Are you sure we're in the right place?"

Aizen walked forward into the sliver of light. A black smokey figure solidified itself in front of Aizen.

"What do you want?" the figure snarled.

"Your master has some orders to carry out." Aizen said coolly.

The figure snorted, "My master isn't doing jack **shit **for your little _army_."

Aizen casually smacked the figure even though his hand went through his face. Gin peeked around Aizen's shoulder and saw dull orange hair trailing into the darkness. Aizen walked past the protesting figure and planted himself in front of the orange hair.

"Who's that Aizen-taichou?" Gin asked curiously.

"My secret weapon." Aizen answered simply.

The orange hair moved and lifted up as the owner of the orange hair stood up. A single foot stepped into the light, bare and pale. A leg followed, torn white Shihakusho clothed the leg. A rather large chest came after, large breasts constricted against the high collar of the Shihakusho, only a small starfish shaped hole on the chest showed any cleavage. Her thin arms were shaky as she hugged herself. Her haggard face, devoid of any emotion other that being frightened, scared and afraid. Her jaw lines stood out on her haggard face as her brown eyes stared blankly.

"Y-yes, Aizen-sama?" she said softly.

The smokey man watched her carefully, as if afraid that she was going to fall. Her dirty orange hair touched the ground as her knees buckled. The man rushed and caught her.

"_This _is your secret weapon?" Gin asked incredously, "A small frail girl who can barely stand on her own two feet?"

Aizen stepped forward and stared at the girl.

"Yes, she is the weapon that will win us a sure victory over the Soul Society."

Aizen led the way out of the cell and the girl with her companion followed. Gin lead up the back and looked behind him, the cell was covered in scratch marks. Raising an eyebrow he closed the door with a boom.

Ichigo stepped into the winter sun, squinting. He put his hand over his eyes and turned to walk down the street.

"Kurosaki-kuuun!" Orihime yelled down the street with Chad and Ishida in tow.

Ichigo waved and sped up to meet up with his friends. Together they walked the rest of the way to Karakura High School.

"IIIICHIGOOOO!" Keigo hollered down the hall, running towards Ichigo.

"Yo." Ichigo said simply, putting his arm up as Keigo ran into his buff arm.

Landing with a loud thud, Keigo didn't miss a beat as he stood up and walked with Ichigo to his class.

As the group said their goodbyes, Ichigo noticed a girl sitting outside his classroom.

"Are you lost?" Ichigo asked.

The girl jumped and looked up, her eyes widened.

"Um, uh. N-no, I'm not lost, thank you", she said timidly.

Her eyes were the same warm brown as his, except her's were more, lost. Ichigo shook his head as he sat down, worrying wouldn't help him with his studies, and he had an image to uphold. He hung his book bag on the side of his desk and opened his book for math. The bell rang and his homeroom teacher, Ochi-san walked in with her book on her shoulder.

"Alright people, we've got a new student so I expect you to be nice to her."

The class started talking of the aspect of getting more females in the room.

"Come in!" Ochi-san yelled. The door slid open and Ichigo watched all the boys lean forward. The girl walked in, her long orange hair put up in a messy ponytail. She seemed uncomfortable in her gray skirt and white dress shirt.

She pulled at the sleeves of her uniform jacket and introduced herself, "Um, my name is...uh, Kurosaki Ichima." She said quickly and put her hands up to her mouth to silence herself.

Ochi-san raised an eyebrow, "What's your relation to Kurosaki?"

Ichima wrung her hands, "Um, I'm his cousin from...uh...Tokyo," she said slowly, "I…uh...just moved here with my older brother."

Ochi-san nodded her head and pointed to a desk in the back next to Ichigo, "You can sit back there next to Kurosaki then."

Ichima nodded and walked quickly to her new desk. She quickly pulled out the math work book and started punching out answers, leaving no time for her to talk.

It took forever for lunch break to come and when the bell rang, everyone sprung up and immediately left, chattering and talking. Ichima stood up as well, but didn't get far until Ichigo addressed her,

"Hey," she stopped and turned to look at him, only looking in his eyes for a few seconds. "Y-yes?" she asked quietly.

"I don't remember you at all, which side of my family are you on?" Ichigo asked flatly.

"Your mother's. Masaki, she's my a-aunt." Ichima responded quickly.

Ichigo hardened his glare and walked out of the classroom.

Out on the roof he greeted his friends. "Ne, ne, Ichigo, is it true that you got a new girl in your class?" Keigo asked excitedly. Ichigo started eating his bento and around a mouthful of rice he said, "Yea, so?"

"Is she hot?"

"I guess so."

"You guess so?"

"Yea, is there a problem with that?"

"Yes, of course there is Ichigo! I asked, was she hot or _not_."

Ichigo shrugged and Keigo groaned.

"Fine, I'll look for myself." Keigo said as he stood up and looked through the fence that surrounded the rooftop. He walked over to the side of the roof looking over the school entrance. Ichigo stood up and walked over to Keigo looking over, his face showing disinterest. He watched his fellow classmates mill around, talking and eating. "Is that her?" Keigo whispered, pointing to the orange haired girl, walking to meet someone. He had black hair and wore almost all black. His tight fitting black v-neck shirt hug snugly around his dark-jean clad hips. He wore a leather jacket despite the heat of the near summer. His shaggy black hair seemed almost, wispy. Ichigo had learned to become suspicious of anyone new in Karakura Town, especially after the two Arrancar that had invaded. He still felt sore from the battle, but not as much as before. After his "secret" training with Shinji and the Vaizards, he felt more in control of his every dangerous Hollow powers.

"What's she doing?" Keigo whispered to Ichigo, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Look. That guy is handing her something, looks like, a bottle or something."

Ichigo leaned over and looked at Ichima, wondering what she was up to.

Ishida walked around the school, his nose buried in a book. He hadn't felt hungry, so he decided to catch up on his reading. He heard the rattle of pills in a bottle and perked his ears up. He raised his eyes ever so slightly, and saw the new student in his class, Kurosaki Ichima.

"You forgot to take your medicine this morning, Ichima. You know what'll happen if you..." The man wearing black started.

"Yes yes, I know. You don't have to remind me..." Ichima said with a sad yet annoyed voice. The man rubbed her head and walked away. Ichima tripped and the glass bottle flew. It landed and smashed into a million pieces in front of Ishida, who stopped moving. Ichima ran up saying, "Sorry, I am so sorry." She knelt down and started picking up the pieces and pills. Ishida leaned down and started helping her. He noticed a strange aura around both Ichima and the pills and swiped a pill to examine later. "Thank you." Ichima said, standing up.

"No problem." Ishida said simply. And watched Ichima walk away quickly. Ishida bowed his head and examined the pill. It was small and white, looking like an aspirin of sorts. The small white pill gave off a stifling aura, almost as if his Reiatsu was being suppressed. Ishida shook his head and pocketed the pill, he would show it to Urahara later. The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch break and Ishida filed into the school with everyone else.

Urahara looked at the pill quizzically, "Where on Earth did you find this?" he asked.

"A transfer student in my class dropped a bottle filled with these" Ishida answered simply.

Urahara stroked his chin, "Hmmmm..."

"Well, do you know what it is?" Ishida asked sternly, he was getting tired of waiting around.

Urahara eyes gleamed out from under his green and white striped bucket hat, "This pill is no laughing matter," Urahara said seriously.

"What is it? And what does it do?" Ishida said calmly.

"This," Urahara said holding the pill up, "is a Soul Suppression pill. And you can guess what it does by the name, it suppresses one's Reiatsu. For example, say a captain-like Reiatsu like Ichigo-kun wanted to remain in his Shinigami form, but didn't want his outstanding Reiastu to stand out. He would take one of these and his Reiastu would appear and be that of a simple soul. However, if the said person used these continuously, the Reiastu would build up like water behind a dam. Eventually, the dam would burst and the Reiastu pouring out would most likely kill them. The blast would be equivalent to that of a bomb, maybe bigger."

Ishida sat quietly, "Is there a way to siphon off the built up Reiastu?"

"Do you remember when Ichigo-kun first fought that Menos Grande?" Urahara asked Ishida.

"What?" Ishida said incredulously. He scratched his head, "Yea, I do. I used my Quincy bow to get rid of Kurosaki's out of control Reiatsu. But from you said about all of the built up Reiastu, there would be too much to siphon off."

"But what if we were to accelerate that process?" Urahara said behind his fan.

Ishida pondered this, "I suppose that _could _work. But how would we be able to accelerate it?"

Urahara stood up and walked out of the room, "C'mon, I want to show you something," he said, waving to Ishida. Ishida stood up and followed Urahara


End file.
